


The Naked Truth

by doilycoffin



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Attempted Seduction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 20:58:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6209866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doilycoffin/pseuds/doilycoffin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared, for reasons beyond Jensen, finds himself with a sudden distaste for clothing. Jensen finds this development both thrilling and alarming (thrilling because it would be a crime to let Jared's fine body go unappreciated and alarming because, unfortunately, Jensen is currently Not Hitting That, which makes the constant nudity seem somewhat taunting in his opinion).</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Naked Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Does everyone remember that one Norwegian interview where Jensen and Jared talked about how much they love walking around in the nude? Yeah, that's pretty much where this fic came from.

Jensen wants it on the record that he’s not a prude. Some might describe him as a bit reserved, sure, but it’s not like he’s _uncomfortable_ around nudity.

Still, he can’t quite stop himself from gaping and halting dead in his tracks when he walks through the door of his and Jared’s shared home only to find that said roommate is parading through the living room in all his naked glory. Jensen also can’t stop himself from noting that, yes, Jared’s ass really _is_ as perky and firm as he’s always imagined it to be (not that he had any doubts); his tan is surprisingly even, which is impressive considering that Jensen is pretty sure that Vancouver hasn’t seen a non-cloudy and/or drizzly day in at least a solid month; and his cock looks downright magnificent, which marks this as the first (and likely only) time that Jensen has ever felt inclined to use such a word to describe another dude’s junk.

Jensen ends up so focused on mentally cataloguing and filing away every detail of his stupidly hot body that it’s Jared who winds up breaking the silence.

“Um, hey Jensen. Sorry for the, uh,” he pauses briefly to give a vague gesture at his naked body before continuing, “I got out of the shower a few minutes ago and I didn’t think you’d be back from the store so soon.” Jared looks mildly sheepish but makes no move to try and cover himself.

When Jared finishes speaking and looks at Jensen expectantly, Jensen realizes that he should probably actually say something and manages pause the desperate, constant stream of _Please don’t get a boner_ going through his head long enough to stutter out an excuse about forgetting his wallet and is out the door again in record time. When he gets back from the store an hour later, he comes home to find that Jared is mercifully clothed and convinces himself that it was a one-time occurrence and nothing more. Just an accident that they could both laugh off and not mention again, destined to eventually be forgotten (possibly with the help of many cold showers on Jensen’s part).

He’s also willing to believe that the second time was an accident. He’ll even be generous and say that the third time could _conceivably_ be an accident. But the fourth time? The _fifth_ time? There’s no goddamn way that it’s anything but purposeful, especially since Jensen has taken to giving Jared increasingly specific time frames for his arrival whenever he leaves the house in the hopes that Jared would have the sense to be clothed during them. Despite his efforts, Jensen has still managed to get quite an eyeful: Jared fresh from the shower, hair damp and a few stray droplets of water running tantalizingly down his abs in a way that brings Jensen dangerously close to licking them from his body; Jared casually lounging around in the nude while sorting through mail or reading a book with his brow wrinkled in adorable concentration; and, worse(/better) yet, Jared performing what looks like naked yoga in the living room, demonstrating a range of flexibility that fills Jensen’s head with so many sinful thoughts that he’s pretty sure his mom would drag him by the ear to church if she ever found out about a fraction of them. Eventually, Jensen had to conclude that Jared is playing some kind of practical joke on him by strutting around in the nude whenever he walks through the door. A confusing, cruel joke that’s caused Jensen to jerk off so often in the past few weeks that he’s pretty sure his dick is slightly chafed.

Frankly, the whole thing is driving him to distraction. Sometimes while shooting scenes with Jared, he gets so fixated on fantasizing about his co-star that his acting starts to lose focus. Eventually Jared corners him during a lunch break and asks him if he’s feeling okay. Jensen can think of a few ways to answer this question, such as “No, because your ridiculously sexy, naked body is straight up haunting my dreams” or “Well, I’ve been awfully distracted lately because I’m consumed by the desire to see how much of your giant dick I can fit in my mouth at once” or possibly “I can’t focus because all I wanna do is bend you over the nearest available surface and fuck you stupid” but these are all varying levels of wildly inappropriate, so Jensen wisely blames his distracted behavior on lack of sleep instead and Jared seems to accept this readily enough.

The sixth time is the final straw.

When Jensen gets to the house one evening after shooting a few scenes that Jared wasn’t needed on set for, he steps through the front door and is greeted by the sight of a stark naked Jared whistling merrily while he fixes himself a sandwich in the kitchen.

“Oh hey Jen,” Jared says breezily as he notices Jensen’s arrival, “want me to fix you up a sandwich while I’m already at it?”

 _Oh, fuck it_ , Jensen thinks. Instead of answering Jared, he marches purposefully into the kitchen, knocks the sandwich out of Jared’s hands, and then yanks him down for an enthusiastic kiss before he can protest about the mistreatment of his dinner. Luckily, Jared is just as eager and almost immediately deepens the kiss as Jensen backs him up against the fridge while tangling his fingers in Jared’s hair. Jensen regrets eventually withdrawing from the kiss, but the sight of Jared’s slightly parted lips, shiny with spit and bright red from their fervent kissing, his flushed cheeks, and his hair mussed makes it worth it because if Jared already looks this fucked-out from a quick make-out session, then Jensen is eager to see what he looks like after he’s been properly debauched. And judging by the fact that Jensen can most definitely feel Jared against his thigh growing harder by the second, he’s pretty sure that Jared would be on board with that idea.

His pleasant reverie is interrupted by the sound of Jared clearing his voice.

“So,” he says smugly, “I knew my subtle attempts at seduction would work on you eventually.”

“A-ha!,” Jensen exclaims, “You dick, I knew you were doing it on purpose. And in what world does walking around nude qualify as ‘subtle’?”

“Hey, the first time actually was an accident,” Jared defends. “But you were checking me out so blatantly that I figured walking around without clothes on was a good strategy. And it totally was subtle because it still took you weeks to make a move. So there.”

There might be some kind of logic in that statement, but Jensen doesn’t care to find it because Jared is currently trying to pull off Jensen’s shirt while simultaneously dragging him upstairs to (he assumes) one of their bedrooms.

As he’s being led away to what he’s pretty sure will be one of the best nights of his entire life, Jensen magnanimously decides that he’ll allow Jared to walk around the house naked whenever he wants. In fact, he may even think about instituting a new House Rule for mandatory nudity.


End file.
